This invention relates to a head holder used in conjunction with diagnostic procedures. More particularly, it relates to an improved articulating head holder for use in nuclear imaging wherein the head holder effects a reduction in interference with the holder yet allows for multiple adjustments.
Currently there are available head holders for use with nuclear imaging. These are basically composed of acrylic sheet material which is formed into a "U" shape for supporting the head. One pivotal adjustment is provided to position the head.
Prior head holders interfere with imaging techniques particularly where tomographic imaging is involved. They also do not afford multiple position adjustments such as pivotal and length adjustment. Further, they are not comfortable to the patent and afford only limited operator interface.